Sin titanes, ni murallas
by FJulietta
Summary: Recuperar el muro María determinó la victoria de la humanidad, a pesar de que requirió de muchos sacrificios. En la actualidad Hanji es una joven colegiala que recobró sus memorias y, con Erwin, encuentra a Levi en la calle. Se acercan a Eren, su kouhai, con intención de reunirlos, pero deberán esperar a que ellos recuperen sus memorias también. Riren / reencarnación / spoiler.
1. La única forma de ganar esta guerra

I) Fic reencarnación.

II) Contiene menciones sobre el capítulo 66 y spoiler a partir el capítulo 70 del manga, con ligeros cambios.

III) Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenece a Shingeki no Kyojin de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

 **Sin titanes, ni muros.**

 _Yo me enamore dos veces de la misma persona, una fue hace mucho tiempo: nuestras vidas corrían peligro y él era la primer gota de esperanza que había visto la humanidad en 100 años, la cuál vivía dentro de los muros que nos "protegían" de lo que alguna vez más temimos: la extinción. La segunda fue hace unos días cuando me pidió que le diera sólo un beso, que si con eso yo no recordaba nuestra vida pasada desaparecería de mi vista._

I. _La única forma de ganar esta guerra._

En el sótano del cuartel de las tropas de exploración, existía la habitación de un único soldado, un soldado que tenía la capacidad de volverse titán. Después de varios meses de formar parte del servicio, todos confiaban en que Eren no iba a transformarse en titán alguna noche cualquiera, pero había una sola razón por la que su superior el capitán Levi se había negado rotundamente a permitirle dormir en la misma habitación que el resto de los soldados.

\- Ah… Capitán… - Jadeaba Eren, recostado en la cama, completamente fuera de sí. Levi estaba masturbándolo mientras lamía lentamente uno de sus pezones - Eso me-me… Aggh… - Ambos estaban desnudos, sus ropas estaban dispersas en el suelo de la habitación.

\- Te dije que me podías llamar por mi nombre. - Su voz sonaba ronca por la excitación que sentía, aún así, para Eren él no parecía dejar de dar órdenes.

\- Sí, capitán. - Levi expulsó el aire por la nariz conteniendo una risita. Le besó hambrientamente los labios.

\- Lo chuparé. - Le avisó con una profunda mirada a los ojos, recargándose en la cama y acomodándose entre las piernas del joven soldado.

Lo que siguió fue el hinchado miembro de Eren siendo humedecido por la cálida saliva de Levi, el capitán tenía la maravillosa cualidad de hacerse desear. Esto hacía sufrir a Eren, pero no dejaba de fascinarle, al punto de hacerle sonreír, la forma en la que lentamente desde la base hasta la punta de su pene él hiciera viajar su lengua cómo si de tomar un helado de paleta se tratase. La misma humedad que su lengua dejaba, lubricaba sus labios para luego meter dentro de su boca de manera resbalosa la cabeza y con una mano, subir y bajar lentamente la piel sobrante del miembro de Eren. Utilizando su lengua con movimientos circulares, verticales y horizontales alrededor y por sobre el orificio conseguía leves jadeos de placer de Eren, le calentaba mucho escuchar cómo los suaves sonidos de el chico se convertían en fuertes gritos y gemidos cuando él dejaba a un lado su mano y metía y sacaba el pene de su boca, utilizaba sus labios para apretar un poco la superficie y así mover y estimular su zona erógena, la cuál liberaba un poco de líquido preseminal al acelerar el ritmo y al sentir el característico gusto salado pausaba sus movimientos para evitar el climax.

Sin previo aviso, Eren tomó su mano derecha, la cuál junto con la izquierda estaba sosteniendo sus caderas y masajeando su trasero y comenzó a besar sus dedos mojándolos para que comenzara a prepararlo. Levi sin dejar de realizarle sexo oral, paseó sus dedos húmedos desde la base del miembro por entre sus testículos deteniéndose exactamente antes de su entrada, rodeándola con estos en movimientos circulares que enloquecían a Eren y lo hacían rogarle que los metiera dentro suyo. Aunque él fuese el superior del niño, le encantaba realizar lo que él le pedía en la cama. Eren no era como una chica que se deja guiar por el hombre y de forma sumisa se deja dominar, él decía lo que quería y pensaba en ese momento y de obtener el sí, por parte de Levi, haría lo que quisiera: Ir arriba, hacerle sexo oral, pasar a la penetración sin mucha dilatación previa, entre otras cosas. Así que sin seguir esperando ingresó sus dedos índice y medio dentro del ano del castaño, quién arqueó su espalda ante la intrusión y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor y a la vez de placer. Adentrándose y retirándose del interior de Eren a una velocidad considerable acostumbrándolo a lo que seguiría.

Sintiendo ya las ganas, en forma de dolor en su parte abdominal baja, Levi sin dejar de chupar y succionar el miembro de su chico, con la mano libre levantó sus caderas y lo deslizó más abajo en la cama para girarse sobre su cuerpo y ubicar su hombría a la altura del rostro de Eren, quién comenzó con su trabajo tocándolo suavemente con sus dedos y dando dulces caricias con su lengua y presionando delicadamente el glande con sus labios. Extasiado por el alivio, se estiró reacomodando las caderas de Eren más alto llegando con su boca a su entrada, con sus manos separó sus redondas nalgas y reprimiendo el placer que le generaba Eren en su miembro se adentró en él con su lengua lubricándolo con una considerable cantidad de saliva. El menor soltó un grito de deseo y Levi se aprovechó de eso para meter su miembro completo en su boca de una estocada, y luego sacándolo lentamente disfrutando del roce de los suaves labios.

\- Capitán… - Suspiró Eren

\- ¿Qué quieres, Eren? - Levi volvió a girarse en la cama, susurrándole al oído mientras agarraba las piernas del chico para abrirlas y levantar un poco sus caderas.

\- Quiero que me penetre, capitán.

Levi sonrió de costado, satisfecho por la respuesta que le dio su subordinado. Aguantándose agarró su pene para apoyarlo sobre la entrada de Eren y generar fricción contra ésta, deslizándose por la lubricación. Aún sin meterlo, el chico comenzó a gemir y jadear como loco de deseo, maldecía con una sonrisa lo bien que se sentía ese roce en su trasero, gritándole e suplicándole que lo llene de él, con su carne y con su esencia. Tentado por su apetito sexual, ingresó su miembro lentamente hasta que sus caderas lo detuvieron por chocar con las de Eren. Así continuó entrando y saliendo de un ritmo lento a uno moderado, escuchando la dulce respiración acelerada de Eren.

\- Quiero más, capitán. - Pidió casi sin aire, el placer lo estaba ahogando y escuchar la agitada respiración de Levi le quitaba el aliento. - ¡Quiero más rápido!

\- Te dije que me llamaras Levi, mocoso.

Sediento de obedecer a Eren y hacerlo suyo, una vez más, decidió castigarlo. Lentamente se echó hacia atrás y bajó sus caderas: le ordenó a Eren que se de vuelta, sin que su pene se saliera de su culo. En posición de perrito, metió su miembro completo de nuevo una vez más, saliéndose de él lentamente y dejando dentro sólo la cabeza. Entre suspiros y jadeos, Eren imploró que se lo meta entero, pero a cambio de eso Levi comenzó a moverse levemente quitando y poniendo sólo la punta, con su mano izquierda acarició los testículos de Eren sonriendo sádicamente. El menor quiso mover sus caderas para obtener, aunque sea, un poco más en su interior, pero no se lo permitió, en esa posición era Levi quién tenía todo el control.

\- ¡Capitán, déme más! - Pidió de un grito.

\- No.

\- ¡Démelo entero! ¡Rápido!

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… - Su voz sonaba demasiado ronca, necesitada. Era poco lo que podría aguantar.

Eren sabía que Levi tenía tantas ganas como él, de embestirlo con violencia y hambre. Giró su rostro para entornar su mirada un tanto triste y dibujar con sus labios un adorable puchero.

\- Lo quiero completamente dentro de mí, Capitán. - Le habló lentamente en tono muy bajo, Levi disolvió su sonrisa malvada, estaba siendo convencido.

\- Sí que sabes cómo verte adorable, chiquillo.

\- Vamos… Vengo a sobornarlo… Míreme, no doy más… Y usted es el único que puede calmarme. - Ciertamente Levi tampoco quería esperar más. - Levi-san.

\- Agárrate de dónde puedas, mocoso. Porque aunque tu cuerpo termine en el suelo no voy a dejar de darte.

Eso quería, escuchar la suave voz de Eren llamándolo por su nombre para dejar de reprimirse. Sin salir de su interior, giró a Eren para verle de vuelta a los ojos y comerle la boca de un beso mientras lo arrastraba junto a él al borde de la cama levantándose y levantándolo. Su cintura fue rodeada por las piernas del chico, lo mismo su cuello el cuál fue enredado por los brazos, ambos se besaban entrelazando sus lenguas y ahogando gemidos en sus gargantas. Levi sostenía el trasero de Eren con sus manos, sorteó la ropa en el piso y lo apoyó, violentamente, contra la pared para comenzar a embestirlo. Eren entrecerraba sus ojos y susurraba el nombre de Levi cada vez que éste dejaba de besarlo, le decía lo mucho que le gustaba sentirlo dentro suyo y que deseaba más y más.

\- Usted sabe dónde quiero que me toque, Levi-san - Le mencionó casi sin voz, sintiendo que el capitán estaba cerca de tocar con su pene su punto G.

\- No quiero que te vengas tan rápido, Eren.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Me tiene esperando hace rato! - Le gritó perdiendo el control, ya que cada vez Levi llegaba cada vez más cerca.

Sintiéndose enloquecer, llevó a Eren de nuevo hacia la cama y comenzando a embestirlo de nuevo lentamente comiéndole la boca y presionando la piel del miembro de Eren con su abdomen, que con el vaivén de la entrada y salida era masturbado. El placer subía por la columna de Eren en forma de burbujas que le hacían cosquillas en cada poro de la piel de su torso y extremidades, lo que provocó que su entrada se contrajera. Levi entonces supo que debía tocar ahí para llevar a su mocoso al cielo, embistió profundo, Eren abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir una explosión de calor en su zona pélvica, con una segunda corta estocada a un ritmo pausado los volvió a cerrar gritando agudo de placer y sonriendo complacido, liberándose un poco sobre sí mismo, un poco sobre el abdomen de Levi. Con la estrechez que se provocó en Eren producto de su orgasmo, fue cuestión de poco para que Levi también se corriera, cerrando sus ojos y liberando un suspiro sosegado, escurriendo su semen por la circunferencia de la entrada de Eren. Agotados cayeron abrazados, Eren apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Levi y entrecerró sus ojos sonriente, el mayor tomó su mentón y lo besó suavemente.

En medio del descanso, Eren despertó, lentamente se separó de Levi para levantarse e ir al baño. Al regresar notó que su capitán se había acomodado de costado pero que aún dormía, a su alrededor vio toda la ropa tirada, así que poniéndose su boxer levantó el pantalón, camisa y chaqueta de Levi, en ésta última sintió un ruido metálico. Curioso revisó en el bolsillo interno, descubriendo una caja de aluminio… Le resultaba conocida, deseoso de saber si era lo que realmente estaba pensando la abrió, descubriendo dentro una ancha jeringa, un frasco de líquido y dos agujas. Preocupado quiso despertar a Levi y preguntarle por qué llevaba eso consigo.

\- Hmm… - Levi se movió frotándose los brazos con sus manos. - ¿Eren?

\- Aquí estoy… - Guardó la caja de nuevo en la chaqueta, apoyó las ropas en una silla y regresó a la cama. - Había ido al baño. - Se recostó frente suyo acariciándole las mejillas y rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya.

\- Ven aquí. - Levi ni siquiera abrió sus ojos, abrazó a Eren acercándolo y continuó durmiendo.

Reminiscencias de su secuestro y de estar a punto de ser comido por su antigua compañera y actual reina Historia agobiaron su mente. Faltaban dos días para la misión de recuperar el muro María y Eren se había enterado que ese líquido estaba siendo guardado y escondido por su novio. No podía evitar preocuparse… ¿Lo tenía para inyectárselo en caso de necesidad? O ¿lo guardaba para inyectárselo a alguien más? ¿Qué haría con eso? ¿El comandante Erwin le habría dicho para qué lo tenía que utilizar? ¿Por qué él? Eren sabe bien lo que se siente convertirse en un monstruo, el miedo que sintió al ser acorralado en los muros, por los mismos humanos muertos de miedo que amenazaron con matarlo, el esfuerzo que le llevó aprender a controlarse y moverse a su voluntad siendo un titán. ¿Por qué Levi? No quería que él pasara por lo mismo.

\- Si no dejas de respirar así de fuerte no podré volver a dormirme, Eren…

\- L-lo siento, capitán. - Se acurrucó en su amplio pecho, sintiendo los pausados latidos de su corazón, cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar en todo.

Las mañanas en el sótano eran oscuras, aún así Levi se removió sintiendo unas esponjosas nalgas en su cadera, le estaba haciendo cucharita a Eren abrazándolo con fuerza por su cintura. Recordó que después de que Eren se quedase dormido y el sonido de su respiración se apaciguara, él se levantó al baño. Una escurridiza erección matutina le impedía alejarse del calor que lo abrigaba al estar pegado a su mocoso. Cerró los ojos y sintiéndose pesado se sentó en la cama, acomodó su miembro en su ropa interior para que se normalizara, aunque hubiera tiempo de un rapidito debía comenzar a trabajar. Al levantarse Eren se giró estirando un brazo sintiendo que ya no había un cuerpo a su lado, entonces abrió sus ojos y vio la espalda de Levi ser abrigada por su camisa blanca.

\- Buen día. - Llamó su atención.

\- Buenos días - Se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso lento en la boca.

\- ¿Ya se va? - Le preguntó sentándose frente a él en la cama.

\- Tengo que leer unos informes. - Se miraron - Tú también deberías prepararte para ir con la cuatro ojos. - Levi se estaba por levantar pero Eren lo detuvo agarrándole la mano

\- Levi-san - Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas - Esta noche…

\- Esta noche no vendré Eren. Mañana es la expedición a Shiganshina, ambos, tú y yo debemos descansar.

\- Entiendo. - Se despidieron con un corto pero húmedo beso.

.

.

Con la luz del amanecer, las tropas de exploración y reconocimiento en territorio titán salieron de la colina y llegaron al muro María. También comenzaron los inconvenientes, Eren pudo cerrar el agujero del muro apropiadamente sin inconvenientes, pero los enemigos no se dejarían arrebatar tierras sin dar pelea.

Levi leyó la situación, desde lejos, ordenó a los otros que continuasen haciendo su trabajo y dejó de matar titanes pequeños.

\- ¡Levi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le gritó el comandante Erwin. - ¿Vas tras Eren?

\- Discúlpame por no acatar esta orden, Erwin. Pero no puedo dejar a Eren… - Dijo para sí, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue cuando Bertoldt cambió a colosal que un enorme estallido cegó a la humanidad e hizo volar por los aires a Eren en su forma de titán. Justo antes de la explosión pudo enganchar uno de sus hilos al brazo de Eren, siendo expulsado rápidamente hacia él por el estruendo. Aturdido se aferró al brazo de Eren con todas sus fuerzas, tardó varios segundos en recobrar el conocimiento y fue cuando lo vio. Su cuello estaba clavado en una alta torre con una cruz en la punta y su cuerpo de 15 metros estaba apoyado en la torre.

\- ¡Aguarda Eren! Te sacaré de ahí… - Trepó hasta la cima, colgado con su equipo de la cabeza del titán y cortó con sus espadas la carne de titán, descubriendo que el cuello humano estaba atravesado también. Las piernas de Eren aún seguían en el titán, lo que los escondía del resto.

\- Capitán Levi… - Mencionó sin fuerza - No puedo regenerarme.

\- Sí podrás, te sacaré de la cruz. - Le dijo agarrando su cuerpo.

\- ¡No! ¡Si lo hace moriré! - Levi se lo quedó viendo. - Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer ahora… Mis funciones de regeneración están afectadas, Capitán. Yo ya no puedo continuar

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? ¡Tú eres nuestra única esperanza! - En el tono de voz de Levi podía notarse enojo y también, miedo.

\- No me regañe. - Pidió bajando su mirada.

\- ¡No te des por vencido entonces! - Le gritó esperando que reaccione, Eren no podía estar diciéndole tantas estupideces juntas.

\- Debe usar _eso_ … - Levi lo vio completamente sorprendido - Debe inyectárselo, capitán… Y comerme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es la única forma de no perder la coordenada.

\- No… Definitivamente te sacaré de aquí y…

\- No seguiré viviendo mucho tiempo, capitán.

\- ¡No le des órdenes a tu superior! - Eren cerró la boca y lo miró - ¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo eso? - Preguntó calmado

\- Lo encontré en su ropa, debe usarlo ahora.

\- ¡Qué dejes de darme órdenes! - Eren observó más allá del hombro de Levi.

\- Si Mikasa o alguien se nos acerca, no le permitirán comerme. - Levi estaba estático - Y si muero y la coordenada se pierde, ¡la humanidad no tendrá chance, capitán!

\- Regenérate, Eren. ¡Es una orden!

\- Lo lamento, capitán. Usted es el soldado más fuerte, no hay nadie más apropiado que usted para hacerlo.

Levi se preguntó si esto era un castigo por desobedecer a Erwin, que ahora Eren lo desobedecía a él. ¿A caso había perdido su estatus por seguir sus impulsos?

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Hazlo!

\- Debe convertirse en titán, si me come a mí, un humano cambiante, no habrá problema y podrá regresar. Incluso pueden desorientar al enemigo haciéndoles creer que la coordenada se perdió para siempre.

\- ¡No me jodas, Eren! ¡No podría usarte para eso!

\- Yo le prometí al comandante Erwin dar mi corazón en esta misión… - Dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos - Ser comido por ti, para protegerte y a los demás me parece mejor que dejarme morir aquí, atravesado por esta cruz.

\- ¡No! - Se negó ignorándo sus lágrimas y su conmovedora sonrisa.

\- Capitán, debe hacerlo, llegados a este punto es la única forma de ganar esta pelea.

\- ¡No puedo Eren! ¡No si se trata de ti!

\- Debe hacerlo, para que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, no haya titanes, ni muros…

\- Pero…

\- Y podremos ver el mar, juntos.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar a la próxima vez que nos encontremos, Eren! Carajo ¡Quiero estar contigo ahora! ¡Regenérate! - Eren se quitó del cuello la llave del sótano de su casa y la colgó en el de Levi.

\- No tiene mucho tiempo, capitán. - Eren tosió con la poca fuerza que tenía. - Siento que todo mi cuerpo está fallando.

Levi sacó del bolsillo interno de su uniforme la caja de aluminio, preparó la jeringa y absorbió con la aguja el líquido que contenía el frasco. Eren tomó sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió.

\- No estoy haciendo esto porque quiero.

\- Lo sé. - susurró sin fuerzas - Lo amo, Levi-san.

Se besaron despidiéndose y Levi procedió a inyectarse el líquido, pronto perdió la consciencia.

Levi se convirtió en un titán de 7 metros de facciones torpes y feas, su nariz y sus orejas eran extremadamente grandes y deformes, y tenía una gran boca. Aún inconsciente sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos Eren se entregó a la muerte, sabiendo que no habría sido un desperdicio, todas sus dudas se despejaron al estar en las gigantescas manos de Levi: lo que su madre y padre sintieron antes de morir, pensó en todas sus misiones y que ninguna fue en vano, sentía que su muerte no lo era tampoco. Se abrazó a esa sensación. Recordó de nuevo el miedo que sintió cuando los humanos lo llamaron "monstruo" y lo arrinconaron en el interior de los muros: recordó la sensación de ser humano que tuvo hasta el día en que la muralla Trost agujereada. El no era un monstruo, no como esos titanes que los acechaban en vida y en sueños fuera de los muros, por eso iba a morir como humano y para la humanidad.

.

.

Levi fue expulsado del titán deforme en el que se había convertido, un rayo de sol hizo brillar la dorada llave en su pecho, la tomó en sus manos y la miró dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, el único rastro que quedaba de Eren era su capa verde de la legión, incrustada todavía en el cuerpo de su titán que poco a poco iba quemándose, la quitó y dejó en un lugar seguro. Apretó la llave en sus puños y regresó con el resto, no tenía tiempo de mantenerse emocional: Eren dejó la esperanza de la humanidad en sus manos y no le fallaría. Él ganaría esta guerra para que cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, sean libres.

.

.

 _Muchos años después…_

\- ¡Levi-san! - Gritó Eren al despertarse una soleada mañana de primavera. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor… Todo lo que había era su habitación: la ropa amontonada sobre una silla, migas de pan o galletas en el escritorio de su ordenador y su almohada tirada en el piso. El cabello por los hombros le dio calor en el cuello, tiró hacia atrás su largo flequillo y lo ató. - ¿Por qué siempre sueño con ese hombre?

Levi era un hombre que acosaba en sueños a Eren, siete veces por semana durante el último año. Usaba un uniforme extraño con un distintivo de dos alas, al cuál siempre le prestaba atención. A este hombre le gustaba mantener lo que llamaba "el cuartel" limpio y en perfecto orden, le gustaba beber té en una taza blanca y siempre permanecía muy serio. Lo que le parecía extraño a Eren era que, siempre al quedarse sólo junto a él en sus sueños, quería tocarlo.

Se levantó a desayunar, se puso su uniforme y partió hacia la escuela, a sus 16 años cursaba el anteúltimo año escolar.

Su mejor amigo Armin lo esperaba en la intersección de una calle para caminar juntos. Hablando de rutina y tareas se terminaron encontrándose de frente con sus dos senpai: Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe. Saludaron de manera casual pero fueron detenidos. El plan era fácil: Erwin distraería a Armin y Hanji llevaría a la rastra a Eren al salón del conserje dentro de la escuela sin que nadie los vea.

Con éxito lanzó a Eren en el interior, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, Eren sentado en el piso entre trapeadores, baldes y escobas tragó pesado.

\- ¿Hanji-senpai? - Se sintió algo avergonzado de fijarse en las largas y blancas piernas de la chica, las cuáles quedaron frente a él.

\- Eren… - La chica lo ayudó a pararse. - Dime una cosa… Tú… ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- ¿Recordar…? - Eren volvió a tragar, los anteojos de Hanji reflejaban la luz en sus lentes y sonreía frenéticamente.

\- Para tu interés, ayer me encontré a alguien…

\- ¿Alguien? - Eren parecía no entender de qué demonios le hablaba la chica.

\- ¡Yo sé que tú recuerdas a Levi! - Le gritó

\- ¡¿Levi?! - La expresión de Eren pidió saber más.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? - Una sonrisa pervertida asomó en su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

\- Hanji-senpai… Todas las noches sueño con un hombre que se llama Levi-san.

\- ¿Cómo son tus sueños, Eren? - La chica acercó su rostro tanto que Eren sintió miedo.

\- ¿No podemos hablar de esto en un lugar normal, Hanji-senpai?

\- Mañana a la mañana nos veremos a las 7 en esta dirección. Iremos a la peluquería así que despídete de tu cabello largo, debes verte igual a antes. - Hanji tomó del codo a Eren y lo empujó fuera de la pequeña sala.

\- ¿Mi cabello? ¡No quiero cortarlo!

\- No seas niño, te quedará bien… Te doy mi palabra. - Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó caminando por el corredor.

.

.

Esa noche Eren tuvo el sueño más aterrador de todos, revivió en una noche todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Despertó y sintió en su carne el terror de vivir dentro de los muros sabiendo que un día esa paz llegaría a su fin, junto con la existencia de la humanidad, recordó a todos sus compañeros y las cosas que vivió junto a ellos, a su amado Levi y todos esos sentimientos que sentía por él lo agobiaron y no lo dejaron respirar durante un momento. Se agitó de recordar que su senpai le dijo que lo había encontrado y mil preguntas llegaron a su mente, el deseo de encontrarlo y responderlas una a una lo hizo levantar de la cama y vestirse a una velocidad descomunal, antes de irse se miró al espejo.

\- Hanji-senpai tiene razón, debo verme exactamente igual a antes… ¿Qué diría el capitán Levi si me viera con el cabello así?

Respondiéndose que seguramente lo golpearía hasta que quiera arrancarse uno a uno sus pelos, sonrió, corriendo partió a la dirección pactada, para ir a la peluquería.

Llegó cinco minutos antes, no podía mantenerse quieto, esperar por Hanji le pareció una eternidad. Repasó uno a uno todos sus recuerdos una vez más, se sintió cohibido de recordar las cosas que hacía con su superior en la habitación del sótano, recordando que esas acaloradas noches eran el motivo por el cuál se negó rotundamente al permiso que Erwin le dio de dormir con sus compañeros soldados. ¿Erwin también recordará todo? Sin duda le preguntaría a Hanji muchísimas cosas, a quién más encontró y si también consiguieron obtener sus recuerdos. Utilizó ese tiempo para pensar en lo diferente que se veía Hanji ahora, usando uniforme escolar, dejando caer su cabello en sus hombros y sin usar las correas que mantenían sus lentes puestos.

\- ¡Eren! - Le gritó desde la esquina - ¡Perdóname! - Llevaba ya 15 minutos de retraso.

\- ¡Hanji-senpai! Rápido… - La agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia la peluquería - ¡Debo verme igual a antes! ¿Qué pasaría si el capitán Levi me encuentra así?

\- ¿Lo recordaste?

Hanji volvió a dibujar en su rostro una de sus maniáticas sonrisas, sabía que si Eren recordó su pasado esta nueva vida que lleva viviendo desde hace 10 años se volvería interesante. Recordó su pasado desde muy pequeña, en parte eso hizo que su personalidad se viera levemente afectada, pero ahora a punto de cumplir los 18 años, esa actitud corrompida le quedaba bastante bien y parecido a lo que fue antes.

El peluquero tardó bastante tiempo en cortar el cabello de Eren como ellos se lo pedían, lo que les dio tiempo de hablar sobre quiénes habían sido encontrados hasta ahora y quienes recordaban su pasado y quienes no.

\- A los únicos que no me gustaría encontrar serían Reiner y Bertoldt…

\- Oh, lo lamento Eren, pero una vez los vi.

\- Por culpa de el titán colosal… - Eren bajó su mirada.

\- Erwin me comentó lo que sucedió… Yo morí también, en esa explosión.

\- ¿Sabe si el capitán Levi vivió?

\- Erwin me contó que hasta él… Él, Armin y Levi llegaron al sótano con tu llave, el problema es que Erwin no llegó a ingresar…

\- Y Armin no recuerda nada aún, si no me hubiera hablado antes sobre esto. Pero… Si ahora no hay titanes, ni murallas, debe ser porque la coordenada siguió estando en manos de los humanos. - Dedujo - Y como no teníamos más antídotos para convertirnos en titanes, podríamos suponer que el capitán Levi ganó.

\- Puede ser que haya sucedido algo como eso, Eren. - Hanji sonrió, desde que recordó su pasado, la vida sin titanes era aburrida para ella.

Una vez que el corte de cabello quedó perfecto, exactamente igual a su vida pasada. Hanji invitó a su kouhai un desayuno para hablar del pasado, del presente y de Levi, antes de ir a la escuela.

.

.

Era muy difícil para él despertar, su sueño estaba cambiado por trabajar durante la noche en ese club nocturno dónde servía tragos y de vez en cuando, escuchaba a algún que otro borracho contarle las desgracias de su vida. Cada vez que dormía, así lo hiciera por 10 horas, se sentía haber dormido sólo 30 minutos. Se sentía desfallecer cada vez que apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada y perdía completamente la noción de todo, fue muchas veces al médico para saber si eso era normal, lo derivaban a un psicólogo y nunca le encontraban nada extraño, no existían aún medicamentos para dormir menos profundo. Desde hace 16 años, algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía que buscar a _alguien_ , sentía que era importante. Pero aunque mirara en la calle a cada persona que camina a su alrededor era imposible para él distinguir a la persona que tenía que encontrar. Rostros que jamás había visto se le aparecían frente a sí, ninguno le parecía especial.

 _Toc, toc._

\- Levi, soy yo. - La voz de su hermana menor del otro lado de su habitación hacía eco en el pasillo - La cena ya está preparada, puedes comer antes de irte a trabajar… ¿Por favor?

Se quejó, ya pasaban las siete de la tarde y sólo tenía dos horas para prepararse y entrar al trabajo. Su hermana menor era la razón por la cuál no se quedaba todo el día en la cama y no salía sólo para ir a trabajar.

\- Enseguida voy…

No se dirigió a la cocina sin antes pasar por el baño y lavarse las manos antes de comer. Su hermana se encontraba en la sala haciendo tarea, al pasar lo vio y lo siguió.

\- Levi, te serviré. - Le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza a modo de burla por ser más alta que él, tomó dos platos de la alacena y con un cucharón sirvió la cena para ambos.

\- No hace falta que comas tan temprano, Mikasa.

\- Déjame hacerte compañía, al menos el poco rato que estamos juntos.

Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico hace 10 años, Levi ya tenía 22 años, pero Mikasa era una niña de 6 cuando eso ocurrió. Tuvo muchos empleos antes de quedarse en el bar, era el mejor pago a pesar de que debía estar ahí dentro toda la noche. Muchas veces conversó con Mikasa que la dejaba sola durante mucho tiempo y que si ella se lo pedía buscaría otro trabajo, pero su hermanita no lo hizo. Aún así ella trataba de acostumbrarse a sus horarios y volver directamente a casa desde la escuela.

Levi acarició el hombro de su hermana y se fue a dar una ducha para ir a trabajar.

.

.

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde que los recuerdos de Eren fueron recuperados, y Hanji seguía sin poder dar con la ubicación exacta de Levi. Eren comenzaba a impacientarse, ya quería volver a verlo. Saber que existía en este tiempo, en este nuevo mundo sin murallas, ni titanes y que podía hablarle y estar cerca de él sin tener miedo de morir mañana le removía los ánimos al despertar cada día. Ahora en las noches soñaba con qué ocurriría cuando lo vea, solían ser sueños felices en los que ambos recordaban el infierno que vivieron en el pasado pero podían mirar hacia el futuro con una sonrisa. Se había contenido de no hablar con Armin sobre ello, ya que desconocía las causas de su fallecimiento, si fue cruelmente devorado o si vivió la victoria de la humanidad y regresó victorioso. Tal vez Armin si cumplió su sueño de ver el océano, desiertos y demás paisajes.

Caminaba distraído en la calle cuando frente a él, a unos 500 metros, divisó nítidamente la figura de la persona que buscaba desde hacía quince días, parado mirando su reloj de muñeca, vestía traje gris y zapatos de vestir. Su cabello lucía igual de negro, lacio y brillante, su rostro inexpresivo se mantenía serio, pero sereno, sus ojos continuaban siendo tan pequeños pero de un vivo gris brillante. Aseguró su mochila en sus dos hombros y corrió hasta él. Se preguntó al acercarse, cuántas veces lo habría cruzado sin saber que era él, sin recordarlo...

\- ¡Levi-san! - Eren sonreía jadeante por la carrera. Su rostro brillaba de felicidad - ¡Levi-san! - El mencionado miró hacia el costado en que lo llamaba y con los ojos bien abiertos ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Levi-san! - Eren con sus manos tomó una de Levi.

\- Lo siento, debes estar confundiéndome con alguien. - Dijo con amabilidad, quitando su mano. - Yo no te conozco.

\- ¿No me recuerda? - Eren dejó la sonrisa, se sintió angustiado. - ¡Usted tiene que ser el capitán Levi!

\- ¿Capitán Levi? - Se burló. - No soy eso desde que era pequeño y jugaba a las guerras.

No le dijo que ese no era su nombre, debía tratarse de él… ¡Eren no podía equivocarse así!

Continuará…

* * *

Buenassss!

Esta es una pequeña historia de reencarnación, la idea está desde hace unos días y quería abordarla una vez que "El señor Eren Jaeger" estuviera un poquitito más avanzado, pero hoy tuve la inspiración para trabajarla entonces acá está. Este fic no va a ser mucho más largo que uno o dos capítulos más.

Quiero aclarar, por si personas que leen mi otro fic tienen dudas, no voy a dejarlo por nada en el mundo, ni la vida. De hecho estoy trabajando en el capítulo 4 y voy a estar en ambos a la vez ¿Sí? Les pido disculpas si me demoro un poco con las actualizaciones, porque mañana es marzo y empiezo con unos exámenes, espero me tengan paciencia, yo voy a esforzarme por cumplir con todo.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Rasgar mi corazón a la mitad

I) Spoiler capítulo 35, 40, 62, 77 y 78 del manga.

II) Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

II. _Rasgar mi corazón a la mitad._

Siempre había tenido una vaga sensación de estar buscando por alguien. Él parecía hablar muy enserio cuando dijo que "¡Usted tiene que ser el capitán Levi!". Aún así había cosas que no le cuadraban ¿cuando lo conoció? ¿Era ese rostro el que quería encontrar? ¿Por qué lo ponía a pensar así? Estaba en planta alta, en los vestidores, y su turno en el trabajo estaba por empezar, entonces sólo acomodó su corbata roja de raso dentro del chaleco negro que viste encima de su camisa blanca. Repasó cerrando los ojos la expresión decepcionada del chico y sus palabras.

…

Luego de que Levi obtuvo su mano de regreso, Eren tomó un poco de distancia.

\- No soy eso desde que era pequeño y jugaba a las guerras.

\- ¡No es posible, usted es Levi-san! ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! - Dijo alterándose un poco - ¡Míreme, soy yo, soy Eren!

Pero Levi sólo lo miró, vacío e inmutable.

\- Debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona que se llama como yo.

\- ¡No! ¡Míreme bien! - Pidió el adolescente. – Sus ojeras se ven muy oscuras... ¿Está durmiendo bien, capitán?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme capitán? - Eren negó levemente, no era que no pudiera, temía que de no hacerlo, lo olvidara. - Tal vez tu sí me conoces a mí, pero yo no a ti. ¿Dónde me has visto? - Preguntó algo fastidiado

Eren no pudo responder de dónde lo conocía: "¡Ey capitán! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no cree? ¿Recuerda aquella vida en la que vivíamos dentro de murallas y luchábamos contra titanes? En ese momento nosotros nos amábamos...". No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Si Levi no recordaba aquellas épocas, entonces lo ayudaría a recuperar sus memorias.

\- ¡Me corté el cabello, para tenerlo como aquellos días! ¡Recuérdeme Levi-san! - Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un violento rubor y bajó su mirada.

\- Dije que... No te conozco. Lo siento. - Levi comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al niño.

…

Suspiró al notar que su imagen frente al espejo se volvía nítida una vez más. Y procedió a bajar las escaleras para comenzar su jornada laboral: " _Eren..._ ".

El trabajo era lo mismo de siempre, de martes a domingos repasar con un trapo las copas para que no tengan manchas o huellas dactilares, limpiar la mesada de barra cada vez que un cliente se marcha, soportar la baja luz y la ruidosa música hasta el cierre, recibir los pedidos de los demás meseros y prepararlo para las mesas, servir cerveza a los borrachos de la barra, prepararle tragos a los pares de amigos o parejas felices y empalagosas que se reúnen a festejar lo que sea. Ciertamente no le importa preguntar a nadie los motivos de su visita, pero a veces los clientes se dedican a hablar con él y entonces con amabilidad responde a sus necesidades: " _Todos ellos quieren llamar la atención_ ". Nunca nadie le preguntaría a él qué es de su vida, si tiene familia, si le gustaría trabajar en otra cosa, si un niño desconocido en la calle grita su nombre con efusividad y le dice que se conocen y que tiene que recordarlo. ¿De qué días estaba hablando? Nunca lo había visto con su cabello de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en eso? Se reprochó. ¡Era imposible! El chico debía tener la misma edad que su hermana, era más probable que la conozca a ella que a él. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su hermana menor? El uniforme escolar masculino de la preparatoria de Mikasa era azul oscuro, en cambio el chico usaba uniforme negro. ¿Sería que le arrastra el ala a su hermana? Curioso era que nulos son los días en los que sale de trabajar en la mañana y no duerme, y sucede algo completamente fuera de rutina. Un cliente frecuente entró en el bar, Levi conoce toda su vida, desde que, cuando adolescente, encontró a su madre viuda acostándose con un tipo en su casa hasta que su prometida lo dejó plantado en el altar. Un tipo joven con, sin duda, mala suerte. Desde la que debería haber sido su noche de bodas, entra en el bar y pide:

\- Un whisky, porfavor.

Y eso es lo primero de la lista, luego de cuatro vasos pierde la noción y ahoga sus penas hablando con el bartender de turno, siempre Levi.

\- Siempre aquí, Auruo. ¿Eh?

El tipo lo miró cómplice, no podían llamarse compañeros, pero en más de una ocasión, ebrio, admitió que era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía. No lo culpa, tampoco culpa a la chica. Durante una borrachera asumió que nunca se mostró como es él en realidad frente a su prometida, que recuerda haberla llamado por "Petra". Pero mira que desperdiciar su dinero y juventud volviéndose un adicto alcohol.

Esperó al cuarto vaso de whisky, la noche sería larga y no tenía ganas de agobiarse pensando y preguntándose qué demonios había sido lo de la mañana.

\- Ey, Auruo. - El aludido sólo lo miró con la mirada algo perdida. - Me dijiste que nunca le habías mostrado tu real personalidad a tu prometida... - Sabía que le gustaba hablar, por eso se le acercó.

\- Sí... Siempre imité ser _alguien_ más. - El alcohólico bajó su mirada, jugando con sus dedos alrededor del vaso. Su voz se veía alterada, producto del alcohol ingerido.

\- ¿A quién imitabas?

\- Imitaba a... - Auruo lo miró fijamente tensándose un poco. - Un tipo que conocí hace muchísimos años atrás... No recuerdo su nombre, sólo su rostro... Tal vez fue alguien que conocí en mi _vida pasada_... - Sus palabras se asemejaba a un balbuceo, se patinaban, pero aún así se entendían

\- ¿Vida pasada? - Ok, había participado en muchas conversaciones con borrachos, pero jamás nadie le había dicho nada por el estilo.

\- Sí, ya sabes... - Empezó a aclararse. - Estoy seguro que en mi vida pasada conocí a un hombre serio y grandioso. Un hombre _fuerte_ y capaz de _liderar un ejército entero_.

\- Pero dices que no lo recuerdas... - ¿Qué locuras le estaba diciendo? Él había iniciado esto y no iba a dejarle la conversación a medio concluir. Bien podía hacerlo, pero este juego lo estaba entreteniendo. - Sólo su rostro.

\- Era un hombre muy parecido a usted... - Auruo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como tratando de concentrarse y realmente traer a su mente el recuerdo del rostro de ese hombre. - Definitivamente era _parecido_ a usted.

Al menos el borracho no le gritaba "Capitán Levi" mientras saltaba encima de la barra señalándolo. Al menos el borracho sólo decía "Parecido a usted" y no "Usted es Levi-san, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente".

.

.

" _Yo no te conozco_ ".

Esas eran las palabras que se repetían y resonaban en el interior de Eren, quién recostado en su cama miraba el techo a la luz del velador en su habitación. Había encontrado al capitán Levi pero, él capitán Levi no había estado buscando a Eren, no había estado recordando a Eren. Si tan sólo lo hubiera soñado una sola vez lo reconocería: " _Te he visto antes, tal vez en mis sueños..._ ". Eren sacudió su cabeza: era imposible que el capitán dijera una cosa así. Es que "¡tan sólo y simplemente no puede no ser él! Su estatura, sus ojos, su voz, el roce de su piel eran los mismos... ¡Hasta el lunar marrón oscuro de su oreja izquierda!".

Su padre tocó la puerta de su habitación asomándose.

\- Ya llegué. - Eren se sobresaltó de la cama.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No te escuché entrar! - Se sentó sonriéndole. - Bienvenido.

\- Todavía no me acostumbro a verte con el cabello corto. - Observó en voz alta, le recuerda a su Eren, el que tuvo muchos años atrás, al que le dio la llave de la humanidad: su sacrificio valió para darle la coordenada de la victoria a la humanidad. Le encantaría saber cómo los humanos triunfaron, quería que su hijo le relatara todo lo que vivió, pero él, ingenuamente, veía dentro de sus ojos a sólo un adolescente normal. Eren sonrió, ciertamente no supo cómo explicarle a su padre por qué se cortó el cabello de un día al otro.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital? - Preguntó evadiendo el tema.

Luego de una breve conversación su padre se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. El recuerdo de Levi regresaba a su mente. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con él en el pasado y todas las cosas que había conocido en sus 16 años de vida en la actualidad, quería compartirlas con él... En su vida pasada soñó tantas veces, durmiendo en los brazos de Levi, conocer el mar. Aunque nunca llegaba a verlo, si se soñaba caminando de su mano, llevándolo casi corriendo por su emoción hasta el. El capitán Levi se lo prometió muchas veces "Cuando nos deshagamos de esa mierda de titanes, te llevaré a eso que llamas _mar_ ". Valdría la pena esperar por los recuerdos de Levi, lo valdría para cumplir con esa promesa.

 _Podría intentar que me acepte ahora, sin necesidad de que recuerde el pasado._

.

.

De camino a la escuela, Eren sintió que lo llamaban desde sus espaldas. Hanji lo saludó con alegría abrazándose a su cuello. En seguida notó que estaba decaído, asegurándole que debía dejar de preocuparse, pronto darían con Levi, pero se enteró que ya lo había encontrado y que en efecto, no lo recordaba. Poco más adelante Erwin se sumó a la conversación. Les comentó todo lo que había estado pensando, quería acercarse a él, tal vez sin recordarlo pueda amarlo, como en el pasado. En su encuentro se había sentido tan raro, Levi no era como antes, no intimidaba con su presencia o con sus palabras, hasta había sonado amigable, eso lo incomodó un poco, sin mencionar la paciencia que le tuvo hasta que se enojó por su necia insistencia en que sí se habían conocido.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte por el nuevo comportamiento casi amigable de Levi, Eren. - Aconsejó el rubio. - Después de todo poco es lo que sabemos de _su él de ahora_.

\- A menos de que te gustase mucho que te llamara "mocoso de mierda" todo el tiempo. - Rió Hanji.

\- Hanji es un caso especial, ella recordó todo hace mucho tiempo y… - Erwin intentaba molestar a su compañera de clases. - Aparentemente esa forma de ser suya le queda bien, en cualquier tiempo y lugar.

\- ¡Cállate! No tienes idea de lo que he pasado en la actualidad.

\- ¡Soy todo oídos! - La desafió.

\- ¡Basta! - Gritó Eren, quién hace rato quería hablar. - No es eso... Yo quiero al capitán porque más allá de toda su seriedad él siempre me enseñaba y acompañaba a cada paso que daba. Se preocupaba por mí y por todos.

\- Debes respetarnos más, Eren. - Añadió Hanji. - No olvides que éramos tus superiores y ahora somos tus senpais.

\- Eso es cierto. - Asintió Erwin. - Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupas? Es como dijiste, si no te recuerda aún puedes acercarte a él.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, se sentía tan inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué tenía su yo de ahora para ofrecerle al capitán? ¿Cómo podría siquiera lograr que lo mirara? No tiene ni idea de su edad, a qué se dedica, qué lugares frecuenta, dónde vive.

\- ¿Qué nos cuentas tú con Armin? - Hanji sonrió, siendo molesta.

\- Sé que cuando me acerco a él consigo ponerlo un poco nervioso.

\- Él si no ha cambiado nada. - Añadió Eren, motivando a Erwin.

Erwin sonrió mostrando un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Eren recordó cómo se amaban ellos en el pasado: Armin le ha hablado que cada vez que estaban a solas se tomaban de las manos, que el mayor acariciaba sus mejillas y besaba sus labios, de sus encuentros en el despacho del comandante cada vez que había que elevarle los reportes de cada misión, y él podía ver con sus propios ojos la forma en la que ellos se miraban cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo lugar. No sabía decir con exactitud si era conveniente que su amigo recordara el pasado, afortunadamente recordaría a Erwin y los sentimientos que guardaron revivirían, pero ¿sería bueno que recordara todo lo demás? Aún así ahí estaba el ex-comandante, un joven de 17 años que luchaba por conquistar el corazón de su mejor amigo, del pasado y el actual.

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, despejado, la suave brisa lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, al volver a abrirlos Hanji y Erwin se le habían adelantado unos pasos, pero más allá de ellos se encontraba otra silueta, la reconoció con facilidad, caminó hacia él hasta que se detuvo frente suyo.

.

.

Levi les pasó por su lado ignorándolos completamente, Erwin estiró las comisuras de sus labios, se le hizo extraño. Le hubiera gustado decirle hola. Sin embargo, la chica sólo continuó, era bien consciente de que su amigo no los recordaba.

\- Está igual de enano. - Se burló Hanji.

\- Entiendo que a Eren le haya parecido chocante su actitud extraña, no debí haberle dicho que no se preocupe por ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Erwin?

\- Que... Me molestó mucho sentirme ignorado por Levi. - Concluyó el rubio.

\- Nos recordará, quédate tranquilo, Erwin. - Agarró su gran tríceps izquierdo y lo pellizcó. Erwin la miró de reojo. - Iré a comprar una golosina. - Aparentó con una sonrisa que eso jamás sucedió. - Deberías acercarte a una personita... - Le señaló un niño de baja estatura y cabello rubio, apretando contra su pecho un cuaderno.

Erwin se alejó de Hanji en dirección a esa persona. Ella husmeó a quienes dejó atrás, observando que hablaban. Eren hacía ademanes un poco exagerados, mientras que Levi se mantenía quieto, pero ambos hablaban. Pensando en qué compraría cruzó la calle para entrar en un pequeño negocio de comestibles. Estaba decidiendo entre unas pequeñas galletas con formas de animales o unos bizcochos dulces y sintió una sensación extraña en su cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? - Giró preocupada. Viendo a quién desde detrás la estaba _oliendo_. - ¡Mike! - Le veía esa particular sonrisa luego de oler algo.

\- No has cambiado en lo absoluto, Hanji. - Mencionó agarrándole los anteojos y mirándolos, eran diferentes a los que usó antes, sus bordes eran más finos, más femeninos.

\- ¡Dámelos! - Exigió viendo borroso en puntas de pie e intentando colgarse de los grandes hombros de Mike.

\- Está bien. - Resolvió con voz tranquilizadora. - Ten... - Se los colocó de regreso. Hanji sintió sus grandes manos rozándole cerca de sus orejas y moviendo un poco su cabello. - El uniforme escolar te queda bien. - Elogió.

\- ¡Cállate! Estabas muy acostumbrado a verme en el uniforme militar... - Lo empujó, riéndose algo sonrojada.

\- ¡Mike! - Una voz conocida sonó desde el final del pasillo. - Oh... ¿Hanji? -

\- ¡Nanaba! - Exclamó con sorpresa, acercándose a abrazarla, lucía exactamente igual al pasado, usaba su cabello corto y su sonrisa natural, y luego reparó en su enorme panza. - ¡Oh, felicitaciones!

Luego de que Hanji tocó su panza, con una gran sonrisa. Su compañera se ubicó junto a Mike, quién la abrazó de costado, con su gran mano, por la cintura. La castaña miró con un poco de detenimiento esa mano, entendiendo todo.

\- Así que también recuerdas el pasado. - Mencionó Mike.

\- ¿Eh? - Hanji estaba un poco desconcertada. - ¡Sí! Yo... Lo recordé hace mucho tiempo. - Agregó rápido. - ¿Ustedes?

\- Yo recordé hace unos años. - Explicó el hombre. - Morí mucho tiempo antes de ver siquiera el halo de luz de la caída de las murallas. - Rió levemente

\- Igual yo. Recordé todo cuando lo conocí. - La rubia tomó la mano de Mike, sonriendo. - ¿Sabes que pasó? - Preguntó con normalidad, cómo quién pregunta cuál será el clima de mañana.

\- Llegamos a la misión de recuperación del muro María. - Mencionó en voz baja. - Le volamos la cabeza al titán acorazado, pero apareció el colosal... - Bajó su rostro.

\- Es increíble que hayamos tenido esta oportunidad. ¿No lo crees, Hanji? - Intentó animarla.

\- Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo por que... Van a tener un bebé, chicos... - No sabía como fingir la sonrisa. Ciertamente se sentía más inmunda que los mismos titanes. - No saben cuánto me alegro por ustedes. - Tragó pesado intentando creérselo, para aguantar sólo un momento más. Hasta salir de ahí.

\- Gracias. - Respondieron ambos sonriéndole.

\- Bien... - Sus ojos tentaron con llenarse de lágrimas, pero se controló con algunos parpadeos. Miró su reloj de muñeca – Chicos, debo entrar a clases. Fue un placer haberlos visto y bien. - Sonrió de mentiras, una vez más.

La pareja la saludó y agarró el primer paquete de galletas que vio y se dirigió a línea de cajas. Pagó y se marchó corriendo hacia la escuela, dejando atrás esa coraza de fortaleza en la que se envolvió para no llorar. Se alegraba por Mike, la persona que le interesaba en el pasado y estuvo buscando a la par que a los demás, y Nanaba; si eran felices formando una familia, ella quería apoyarlos, pero su corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

.

.

Eren sintió su corazón descontrolarse en su pecho, Levi había venido hacia él. Congelado sólo se lo quedó mirando, lucía su brillante, lacio y negro cabello con su típico corte militar, su ropa era casual, sus ojeras lucían peor que el día anterior.

\- ¡B-b-buen día, Levi-san! - Saludó.

\- No me respondiste de dónde me conoces.

\- Y-yo...

\- ¡Eren! - Exigió. - ¿Cuándo nos conocimos nosotros? - Preguntó comenzando a sospechar.

\- Levi-san, nosotros nos conocemos del pasado. - Levi no dijo nada, sólo parpadeó. - En nuestra vida pasada, nosotros teníamos que salvar a la humanidad.

\- ¿Nuestra?

El borracho le había mencionado lo de la vida pasada exactamente la noche anterior. ¿Se complotaban para jugarle una broma? Realmente el no creía en nada de eso.

\- ¿No me recuerda? - Empuñó su mano derecha en su corazón. - Yo... Soy Eren Jaeger.

" _¿Qué había con esa pose?_ " ver a Eren así removió un poco a Levi, sin variar en su expresión continuó averiguando.

\- ¿Quién era yo?

\- Usted... - Eren descansó. - Era el capitán Levi, rendía como un escuadrón completo. El líder de los soldados. - Levi intentó sonreír, pero sólo pudo gruñir.

Bien... Todo esto se volvía cada vez más extraño, existía la posibilidad de que él chico y el borracho se conocieran, pero... ¿Por qué lo molestarían a él? Sólo es barman en una cantina, sólo es un hombre normal, un joven que vive su día a día.

\- No esperarás que crea eso... ¿De quién había que salvar a la humanidad?

\- Hagamos algo... - Eren miró a los ojos a Levi. - ¿Me permite besarlo?

Levi retrocedió, si todo antes le parecía una locura, ahora era hilarante. Había asumido que escucharía al chico en lo que tuviera para decirle, quería entender por qué con tanta seguridad le decía que él era el "Capitán Levi" pero que le pidiera un beso le parecía extremo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Ellos son hombres! Intento dar la vuelta.

\- Tu queridísimo capitán Levi será gay, pero yo no lo soy. - Dijo antes de girar. - Esa es prueba suficiente para que sepas que no soy a quién estás buscando.

\- ¡Espere, Levi-san! - Le tomó la mano algo dolido, impidiéndole marcharse. No le extrañó que al instante de tocarlo Levi se detuviera, tenía que tratarse de él. - Sé que piensa que es una locura, pero tal vez así... ¡Tal vez así pueda recordarme! - Dijo con determinación.

\- No voy a besarme con un niño de preparatoria. - Negó con rapidez.

\- ¿No le interesa saber realmente de qué estoy hablando? Prometo... - Levi lo miró esperando por la promesa del chico. - Prometo que si luego de besarnos usted no me recuerda, capitán Levi... Yo no volveré a molestarlo con esto, no volverá a verme.

\- ¡No soy yo tu capi...!

Eren no lo dejó terminar, le agarró una mano y lo llevó rápidamente, antes de que se suelte, hacia atrás de un árbol un poco apartado. Se apoyó con su espalda en el tronco y con ambas manos tomó la ropa de Levi, atrayéndolo hacia él mismo, bajando un poco su rostro para permitir que sus labios se toquen. Al principio cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando salvarse de lo que sería una cachetada, un puñetazo y en consiguiente la mejor paliza de su nueva vida. Pero le extrañó continuar sintiendo sobre sus labios la calidez del aliento de Levi. Entreabrió sus ojos, porque parecía ser uno de sus sueños, él estaba ahí. Tenía los ojos cerrados sin esfuerzo, pero quieto. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el tronco del árbol a la altura de la cintura y a cada segundo que pasaba y que Eren iba soltando el agarre en sus ropas, Levi parecía fundirse más en ese inocente roce de labios. Eren apoyó sus manos encima del pecho de Levi, acariciándolo con suaves movimientos, subiendo hacia sus hombros y luego llevando sus palmas hacia el cuello, tomándolo, acariciándolo, sintiéndolo. Besándolo cortamente sin separarse. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Levi estaba petrificado contra el cuerpo de Eren, apoyó sus brazos en el tronco del árbol para impulsarse hacia atrás, pero estaba capturado. El toque de los labios de Eren se sentía delicioso, la textura suave y semi-húmeda, la forma redondeada y carnosa. La sensación que recorría su interior lo dejaba anonadado, quería esos labios. Besarlo, morderlo, chuparlo, lamerlo, quería aprendérselos de memoria en toda su extensión y guardarse para siempre esa sensación. No era momento de pensar, su cuerpo reaccionó solo al sentirlo sonriendo, con su mano derecha abrazó toda la pequeña cintura de Eren y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras que su mano izquierda llegó hasta la mejilla moviendo su rostro y acomodándolo para poder besarlo mejor. Frunció el ceño, abrió y envió su lengua con vigor hacia la influenciable boca de Eren, quien obedecía cada orden que Levi, sin palabras, imponía. Sus lenguas se movían al compás de los latidos de sus corazones, estudiándose, entremezclándose, recordándose. Entreabrió sus ojos, las facciones de Eren estaban sorprendidas, sus mejillas increíblemente encendidas y su expresión entregada.

Todo el cuerpo de Eren temblaba de emoción, su mente estaba en blanco, sentía el calor de Levi quemarle por dentro. Re-sintió todas las veces que se miraron, que se tocaron, que se besaron, que compartieron esa cama del sótano, en la que esos labios eran su liberación, su único lugar al cuál regresar. Se movió aferrándose al cuello de Levi con sus brazos, intentó desesperado separarse sólo un segundo para respirar, pero no se le fue permitido. Entonces dejó de intentar respirar, le permitió hacer con sus labios, con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. Las caricias en su rostro aumentaron, así como la fuerza que lo amarraba de su cintura, entre caricias con su lengua y suaves mordidas con sus dientes dejó su boca llenarse del sabor... Ese sabor tan único que sólo la boca de su capitán tiene.

Con hambre saboreó toda la boca de Eren, no quedó rincón desconocido para él, presionó con su lengua en sus cuatro colmillos para, incluso, recordar cuán filosos son. Seguía arremetiendo su lengua, quién la ayudaba a tironear suavemente tanto del labio superior o inferior, escuchaba los gemidos que morían en la garganta de Eren al no poder ser liberados porque literalmente no lo soltaba ni un segundo. Entreabrieron sus ojos a la vez, notando que el castaño tenía sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, posiblemente se estaba excediendo un poco. Pero qué le importaba, el mocoso lo había atraído a sus labios, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo vivido, no iba a dejárselo fácil. La mano que acariciaba su mejilla viajó hasta su nuca comenzando a acariciar y tironear suavemente de su cabello. Lo sabía, lo recordaba bien, si algo lograba perder a Eren era que le tironeen el cabello en ese lugar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el par del contrario, sintió su corazón detenerse en aquél cruce de miradas. Sólo él con esos fríos ojos grises podía detener su mundo o echarlo a andar. Definitivamente era Levi, era _su capitán Levi_ , esas caricias se lo habían dicho, sin necesidad de más. Rompió el beso sutilmente, entrecerró sus ojos respirando con rapidez, sus labios quemaban, una aureola roja ceñía justo en los bordes. Levi, por su lado, sólo lo soltó, quedándose parado frente a él, intentando bajar la temperatura que se le había elevado en su cuerpo ante semejante beso.

\- Levi-san - Mencionó agitado. - Usted... ¿Me recuerda ahora?

Levi observó dentro de las brillantes y esperanzadas orbes de Eren, lo recordaba ahora. Inmediatamente al tocar sus labios, los recuerdos llegaron cómo si se tratase de ver una película. Lo recordó todo, deteniéndose y manteniendo en mente un momento en particular.

\- No... - Dijo lentamente. - Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo...? - El rostro desconcertado del chico lo dejó sin excusas.

\- Así que... Ya no me molestes más.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Marchándose, alejándose de Eren lo más que pueda. Escuchó la campanada de la escuela, era mejor así. Que no lo siguiera...

.

.

Su cuerpo se venció quedándose sentado en ese verde y mullido pasto, cerró sus puños y bajó su rostro, las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos: Levi no logró recordarlo. Prometió desaparecerse para siempre si no lo hacía. Sollozó secando algunas de sus lágrimas, de haber sabido que no era suficiente no habría roto ese beso, se hubiera quedado prendado de esos labios hasta que si lo recuerde. O tal vez, este es el destino que le toca y no puede ser cambiado. Tal vez esta vida no es el momento en el que ellos tienen que encontrarse. Lo entiende: no puede amarlo ahora... Pero lo hace, tanto y tan intensamente como en aquella época en la que fervientemente luchaban por vivir. Escuchó la campanada escolar, ¿qué debía hacer...? No tenía ánimos de ir a ninguna parte, de estar en ningún lado y con ninguna persona.

Se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada a la escuela, en piloto automático. Su cerebro maquilaba mil formas de concentrarse, de mostrarse feliz, de fingir que la vida era tal cuál todos los días. Que no existió un pasado en el que su amor se frustró y sus planes de un futuro feliz junto a la persona amada ardieron y volaron en el viento como cenizas.

No podía creerlo, había encontrado a la persona que quiere y ésta se negaba a quererlo. ¡Por un juicio estúpido como que ambos son hombres! Cuando eso en el pasado no le importaba al ir a verlo cada noche en el sótano, al pedirle a Erwin que simplemente no era conveniente regresarlo a una habitación con el resto de los soldados: "Eren aprendió a manejar el control de su forma de titán, aún así no sabemos cuándo puede perder la conciencia, no me puedo arriesgar". ¡Puras mentiras! Lo que siempre quiso es... Tener un lugar para estar solos.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo besó así si no lo recordó? Si no recordó su amor, ¿cómo sabía besar sus labios exactamente igual a su capitán? ¿Cómo sabía lo que le fascinaba si no había logrado recordarlo? ¿Por qué se empecinaba en que Levi lo recordara si lo único que quería era acercarse a él? La había cagado " _Debería haber sido más cuidadoso_ ". Se sentía herido, lo que creyó lo uniría para siempre a la persona que ama lo había roto.

Atravesó la verja justo a tiempo, la señora gorda estaba a punto de cerrarla.

\- Deberías apurarte si quieres llegar antes que tu profesor, niñito. - Aconsejó de mala gana, arrugando el puente de su nariz, haciendo resaltar la verruga de su pómulo.

Pero él no la escuchó, sólo continuó caminando porque sus piernas se movían y lo llevaban a ese lugar. Su mente sólo estaba divagando en los acontecimientos recientes y sus labios ardían y resentían por los besos y mordidas que había recibido.

Las respuestas fueron llegando a su mente: quería que Levi lo recuerde porque quiere pedirle perdón. Cierto es que no tiene idea que sucedió después de que lo obligó a comérselo, pero algo sabe... La humanidad triunfó y está seguro que Levi los llevó a la victoria y regaló a la humanidad el mundo que conoce en la actualidad.

.

.

¿Cómo había vivido 22 años en esa mentira de vida? Lo recordó todo, toda su larga vida anterior. El momento en que entró en la milicia, el borracho de Auruo en su escuadrón, imitándole descaradamente frente a Petra, la primera vez que vio a Eren Jaeger en aquél calabozo bajo la corte de los muros, sus misiones para poder quedárselo en la legión de reconocimiento, el cariño que fue creciendo entre ellos dos, mutando con cada deseo que nacía en sus encuentros y momentos a solas, convirtiéndose con el pasar de el tiempo en amor. Nadie nunca logró hacerlo sentir así, durante las noches, no importaba cuántas veces lo pidiera, cuánto sueño tuviera, si Eren lo estimulaba un poco conseguía tenerlo dentro todo lo que quisiera y de las formas que quisiera, no importaba cuán temprano tuviera que levantarse al día siguiente, se lo hacía hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y siempre quería quedarse a dormir junto a él. Lo amaba antes y lo ama ahora con cada célula de su cuerpo. Pero... En el pasado obedeció la única petición de Eren que no debía haber consentido. Tenía una nueva vida para solucionar eso, primero debía aclarar otras cosas.

Era demasiado para un sólo día, el cuál había comenzado hacía ya más de 48hs, pero no podía terminar sin aclarar una cuestión. Esperó despierto a que su hermana menor regresara de la escuela. Se moría de sueño, pero los acontecimientos recientes ameritaban una larga conversación.

\- ¡Levi! - Exclamó al entrar por la puerta. - Ya llegué... - Su hermano se asomó por la cocina a la sala a recibirla.

\- Bienvenida, Mikasa. - La invitó a acercarse con su mano. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien... - Le sorprendió que su hermano tuviera ganas de hablar, teniendo en cuenta las increíbles ojeras que ensombrecían sus párpados inferiores.

\- Ven, preparé te y tostadas.

Mikasa se lavó sus manos y se sentó esperando que su hermano le sirviera lo que había preparado para ella. Sonrió, le gustaba que su hermano la atendiera de vez en cuando. Levi trajo las dos tazas de te y luego una bandeja con pan tostado, en la mesa había preparado diversos acompañamientos para untarles.

\- Gracias, hermano. - Se relamió los labios. - Todo se ve delicioso.

\- Sírvete entonces.

La merienda comenzó tranquila, hablaron del día escolar, de la noche en el trabajo, de cuáles eran los planes para los próximos días. Hasta que Levi se dirigió a ella cambiando un poco el tono de voz.

\- Mikasa... - Su hermana lo miró mientras masticaba, con la boca cerrada, un trozo de pan. - Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

\- Dime, hermano. - Dejó la sonrisa, su hermano hablaba enserio. ¿Sería algo grave?

\- Tú... ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Eh? - Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. - ¿De qué hablas, Levi?

\- No te hagas la tonta, Mikasa. ¿Lo recuerdas o no?

Mikasa bajó su rostro, intentando ocultar la verdad, su verdad, su visión de los hechos y los motivos por los cuáles ella consideró mejor guardar el pasado en un cofre bajo llave, atrás de toda su nueva vida en su memoria.

\- Hm... - Gimió achicándose de hombros.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo recordaste? - Intentó acercarse, hablándole tranquilamente.

\- Yo vi a Eren cuando tenía 9 años. Y recordé todo, Levi.

Había dormido lo suficiente durante sus 22 años, lo suficiente como para aguantar un poco más.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero estén teniendo una hermosa semana y hasta la próxima!


	3. Lo que no pudimos

I) Mini spoiler capítulo 79 y _sin querer_ 81(Lo había previsto desde el inicio del fic).

II) Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

III) Con ustedes, el final.

* * *

III. _Lo que no pudimos._

El titán de Eren liberaba demasiado humo, el suficiente para llamar la atención de quienes luchaban por sobrevivir a la aparición del titán colosal. Sobretodo porque aún con su equipo de maniobras no aparecía por ninguna parte. Levi había subido al destruido techo de esa iglesia cuya cruz atravesó a la última esperanza de la humanidad. Desde esa panorámica podía ver incrustada en la carne de titán la capa verde pino con la que lo habían escondido. La removió de un tirón y la dejó a un lado, en un lugar que recordaría: no se iría de allí sin ella. Sin más, se marchó, dejándolo todo atrás…

" _Viviré, Eren. Construiré ese mundo que tanto querías._ "

Subió el muro para avisarle a Erwin lo que había acontecido y esperar nuevas órdenes: no lo volvería a desobedecer. La cadena de mando era algo que, a partir de su única resistencia, respetaría sin chistar. La persona que él amaba ya no estaba en el mundo, no tenía nada que perder, ninguna decisión tendría una consecuencia más mala que esa, aunque no supiera el resultado.

Luego de decirle al comandante la situación actual, preguntó si tenía algún tipo de plan.

.

.

Luego de la reconquista del muro María, las tropas de nuevos reclutas fueron especialmente útiles en las misiones de exterminación finales de los titanes, ya que de las conocidas caras que integraban la legión de reconocimiento, sólo él, Mikasa, Armin y Jean regresaron.

Él era un héroe en cada voz y lugar, pero desde esa vez, sentía una fuerte mirada perseguirle por dónde sea que estuviera. Su idea fue encararla y preguntarle qué problema tenía con él.

\- Por tu culpa, Eren ya no está con nosotros.

Era suficiente para él mismo, vivir con la última muerte de la que se hizo cargo y Mikasa se lo echaba en cara.

\- Lo entiendo, mocosa. - Si la muerte de Eren hubiera sido responsabilidad de alguien más, él se sentiría exactamente igual. - En el campo de batalla, había que tomar una decisión. Tener la coordenada nos permitió ganar, si hubiera dejado morir a Eren así como así, la hubiéramos perdido.

\- ¡No tienes cara para decir su nombre así como así! - Le gritó en su rostro. - ¡Él te amaba! ¡¿Y tú que hiciste?!

\- No podía regenerar su propio cuerpo, como siempre. - Respondió tranquilamente. - Iba a morir de todas formas.

Mikasa movió sus labios una vez más, soltando insultos y diciéndole a Levi que no merecía el amor que Eren tenía hacia él.

.

.

Tenía un jodido sueño, no entendía cómo en su vida pasada podía dormir pocas horas y permanecer todo el día despierto, entrenando y alerta. Cobraba sentido " _ahora duermo por todo lo que no lo hice antes_ ". Pero, en este momento, todo lo que había en su cabeza era aclarar de una vez por todas, ese malentendido que había perdurado en su inconsciencia por tantos siglos. Mikasa esta vez, era su hermana menor, no tenía sentido que lo escondiera, no importaban que sus recuerdos hayan regresado, los sentimientos y el vínculo que creó con ella como familiares permanecían intactos, pero… ¿Qué había del otro lado?

\- A los nueve. - Afirmó intentando creérselo.

\- Sí. - Mikasa bajo la mirada. - Era algo pequeña, pero pude entenderlo bien.

\- Mikasa, mírame. - Exigió apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa. Su hermana levantó la mirada. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Yo… Yo… - Los ojos negros de su hermana menor se llenaron de lágrimas. - Hermano yo… ¡No quería que lo recordaras!

Levi se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, Mikasa estaba llorando, muy aflijida. Intentó acercarse y tocarle el hombro para consolarla. Pero ella solo lo corrió.

\- Mik-…

\- ¡Es que…! ¡Es que yo no quería que te acercaras a Eren! ¡Yo no quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño! - Aclaró exaltada. - ¡A pesar de que ahora el capitán Levi es mi hermano, yo…! ¡Me aproveché de que no lo recordabas para que simplemente lo dejaras, todo en el pasado!

Se había echado a llorar tapando su rostro con sus manos,

\- Mikasa. - La pelinegra lo ignoraba. - Oye…

Lo cierto es que Levi no se esperaba una reacción así, pero era verdad. Habían peleado tanto en el pasado que entendía los motivos de su hermana. Si en el pasado Eren era lo único que tenía, en este momento era él. Levi se acercó a ella y la abrazó firmemente.

\- Me odias… ¿Verdad? - Su voz sonaba entrecortada y aguada. - Te culpé tanto por eso.

\- No… - Hubo un pequeño silencio. - Ahora deja de llorar.

La pelinegro se separó de él y secó sus mejillas y su nariz con una servilleta que Levi amablemente le extendió.

\- No tienes que ser amable conmigo, Levi. - Se tranquilizó. - Nosotros discutimos mucho en el pasado.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ahora eres mi hermana, y para ser sincero, todo esto de los recuerdos es nuevo todavía.

\- ¿Me odiaste mucho? Ya sabes… Antes.

\- No, no lo hice, Mikasa. - Levi bajó su mirada. - Lo hice más a mí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Crees que yo no correspondía los sentimientos de Eren? - Medio sonrió con tristeza. - Lo amé por toda mi vida. - Obtuvo la mirada de su hermana, más ninguna palabra le dijo. - Creías que me casé y… ¿Fui feliz por siempre? Lo hice por que esos cerdos nobles lo querían. ¡Oh sí! ¡Casemos a una noble ricachona con el soldado que llevó a la humanidad a la victoria! - Soltó con ironía. - Después de todo, no importaba con quién desperdicié el resto de mi vida, el peor daño ya estaba hecho. Si no era con ella, me ligarían a alguien más.

\- Levi… - Mikasa bajó su mirada. - Lo siento, lo siento. ¡No quería odiarte! Yo pensé que lo habías usado. Creí que lo mejor para honrar su memoria era defender todas las metas que él había tenido en su vida. Una de ellas habías sido tú, ¡pero yo estaba tan enojada contigo!

\- Yo honré su memoria haciendo lo que él me pidió. Había sido suficiente con ganar, sin embargo… En ese momento no pensé en qué haría exactamente luego de ganar. Y por último me encontré completamente solo y desorientado.

Mikasa volvió a disculparse, pero no había nada que disculpar, Levi lo entendía, en el pasado y en el presente. Se tomaron fuertemente las manos haciendo las paces y, luego, levantaron las tazas para lavarlas. La chica insistió en que las lavaría y que él fuera a dormir, se lo notaba muy cansado.

Ya sola en la cocina, el ruido de la canilla dejando caer el agua sobre la vajilla disimuló su descontrolado llanto. Sabía que si Levi recordó el pasado, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se reuniera con Eren y, para ser verdad, le dolía tanto. Le dolía por que aunque Eren hubiera sido el sacrificio que le permitió conocer el mundo como lo conoce ahora, todo fue en manos del capitán y ella no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo. Le sorprendió saber que Levi también se había sentido como ella, se odió a sí misma por alejarse de Eren y no salir rápidamente tras él. Ella consideraba que ninguno de los dos era merecedor de una segunda oportunidad de vivir en la compañía de Eren. ¿Qué haría su hermano?

.

.

El sonido de la televisión hablando del pronóstico del clima y la cafetera anunciando que el café ya estaba listo, pero no quería café, ni tampoco saber del clima. Pronto oyó el "cling" de la tostadora y entonces se sentó en su silla para desayunar, de mala gana. Su padre había salido temprano al hospital y él estaba inmensamente aburrido.

\- Tal vez no fui hecho para esta clase de vida… - Se rió con pesar, mirándose en el vidrio del microondas. - Qué patético estás, Eren Jaeger. - Y se acomodó el cabello. - No es divertido acomodarse el cabello cuando uno lo tiene corto… - Hizo un mohín.

Su reflejo no le respondería, es algo que él sabe. Se colocó su corbata escolar y la aflojó en su cuello, dando un aspecto más rebelde. Y partió a la escuela anunciándole a los fantasmas que lo persiguen en su casa "¡Ya me voy!".

El cielo azul le hacía sentir en su aura solitaria, cómo si éste quisiera ignorar todo su dolor, la soledad, todo lo que sentía. Y entonces al caminar bajo el mismo regresaban uno a uno todos los momentos que había vivido junto a él y cómo, incluso él, con apenas 16 años, traía desde hace mucho un amor impreso en su corazón. Tomó un desvío, no estaba en sus planes llegar temprano a la escuela. Pensaba en que incluso aquello que él revive como una película en su memoria se volvió un renacimiento, una nueva chance para vivir y hacer todo lo que no pudo y quiso en el pasado. Se volvió un joven y tantas veces le costó entender el mundo a su alrededor, así fue hasta que lo volvió a ver a él, y desesperado por tenerlo de vuelta a su lado cometió un error.

El viento sopla en su rostro abofeteándole en la realidad con aquellas lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas, de nuevo. A su alrededor la gente inicia sus días, unos caminan apresurados, otros simplemente esperan a que el semáforo cambie a rojo, los enamorados se miran y sonríen tan tiernamente, y él, solo llora.

 _El cielo es tan alto y lejano, como su corazón._

Aunque se juró a sí mismo que no lo olvidaría, se preguntaba si cabía la posibilidad de que, así como el sol se esconde en el horizonte para dar lugar a la noche, la luna brilla en el cielo y permite la madrugada y el amanecer para que el sol vuelva a brillar, él lo pudiera olvidar. Y esa es la respuesta.

 _Te voy a olvidar justo así._

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la gente para crear recuerdos? " _Imagínate que fuesen dos vidas para crear recuerdos junto a alguien_ " aunque los de él y la persona que ama pertenecen a sólo una.

 _No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, realmente._

De nuevo mira a su alrededor, la ciudad está llena de gente inmersa en sus mundos y el viento sopla de nuevo en su rostro. Sonreír es algo maravilloso, incluso si se está fingiendo. El problema es que sus lágrimas son demasiado reales y… Lo único que desearía es volver a verlo para poder sonreír de nuevo.

\- ¡Eren! - Gritaron desde sus espaldas. Eren iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. - ¡Espérame! ¡Eren! - Volvió a gritar

\- Ah, Armin. - Se giró.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Su amigo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Armin se veía demasiado feliz, incluso llevaba en sus pómulos un leve tono carmín que lo hacía lucir mucho más adorable. Debido a que su amigo no le decía nada, decidió continuar caminando. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas pasaban por la mente del rubio?

\- Bien. ¿Tú?

\- Yo estoy feliz… - Y se notaba, destilaba felicidad.

\- ¿Por qué estás feliz? - Preguntó Eren medio sonriendo. Ya se imaginaba.

\- E-estoy saliendo con Erwin… - Dijo en tono de voz muy bajo, avergonzándose.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Te felicito! - Se abrazó a la cabeza rubia de su amigo y raspó con sus nudillos.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Me despeinas! - Chilló Armin.

\- Bien que seguramente, no te importa si Erwin-senpai te lo despeina. - Se burló, con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡Eren! - Lo llamó desde sus espaldas una voz masculina.

Eren observó de costado, en efecto, se encontró con el rubio ex-comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, quién tomó la mano de su pequeño amigo y lo alejó de él en un instante.

\- E-e… ¡Erwin-senpai!

Todo seguía igual, en su presencia, Armin no podía articular dos palabras sin tartamudear. Pero el mayor solamente contuvo en sus brazos a su amigo.

\- ¿Eren estaba molestándote, bebé?

\- No… - Le contestó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él no era del tipo cortapolvo, no quería arruinarles los cariños a los rubios, pero él no se sentía de ánimo de soportar eso. Cuando notó que se estaban por besar, dirigió su mirada al frente y continuó caminando a la escuela, no estaban tan lejos ya. Su amigo caminaría junto a su pareja.

Al ingresar en la institución, Hanji lo esperaba en la puerta de su salón de clases. Hacía días Hanji se encontraba anormal, teniendo en cuenta que lo normal en ella es ser rara.

\- Eren, buen día.

\- Buen día, Hanji-senpai.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. El joven sabía que ella estaba ahí por una razón.

\- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Levi? - Preguntó de manera neutra.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que no vuelva a saber de él. Solucioné dejarlo atrás, Hanji-senpai.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? - Se desesperó.

\- Él no me recuerda. Ni lo hará, y si lo hace, lo más probable es que le cause repulsión.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No Eren! Ni en chiste. - Se negó. - Levi y tú…

\- Al parecer no era normal que dos hombres… Ya sabes, pero… - Eren hizo una pausa en la que bajó su mirada. - Si lo recordara y tuviera la oportunidad…

\- Te recordará y volverá a ti, Eren. - Dictaminó Hanji, ocultando su mirada tras el brillo de sus lentes. Sonó la campanada de clases. - Oh, debo irme.

 _Le daría las gracias. Él hizo lo que le pedí._ Hanji se marchó a su salón de clases, Eren se quedó observándola. El lugar estaba poco concurrido, ya que las clases estaban por iniciarse.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Se escuchó una temblorosa voz.

Cerca del final del pasillo tropezó con una baldosa rota, algo levantada del piso. Otro senpai, un joven de mirada inocente y cabello castaño claro, la tomó de sus brazos impidiendo que cayera, pero la joven quedó apoyada sobre el pecho del varón.

\- Ah, lo siento… - Dijo esbozando una accidental sonrisa. - Estaba algo distraíd-…

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, _líder de escuadrón_? - Sonrió el chico. Hanji levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Moblit? - Susurró, sin aliento. - Oye, ¿cómo es que no te vi antes?

\- ¿Será que siempre se mete en problemas y se pone en riesgo, usted? - Ignoró la pregunta y corrió unos mechones castaños de su flequillo, que estaban sobre su rostro. - Estos anteojos le quedan mucho más bonitos. - Apreció los femeninos cristales que usa en el presente.

Eren desde lejos se sonrió, había visto a Hanji tan triste todos esos días que… Tal vez esta era una nueva chance. Él, igual que Hanji, no lo había visto por la escuela. Pero bajó su rostro asintiendo y entró en su clase, lo que sucediera después, es cosa de ellos.

.

.

Varios días transcurrieron, días en los que él había intentado, inútilmente, dejar de pensar en él. Olvidarlo todo, el pasado lejano y ese pasado en el que Eren aparecía delante suyo. Ese pasado en el que Eren lo llamaba por su nombre y con, su hermosísima voz. En vano se dedicó a trabajar duro durante las noches en el bar, para llegar cansado a la madrugada y dormir. Por que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, estaba él. Cada vez que su propia mente dejaba de hablarle lo escuchaba a él. Cada vez que estiraba su palma y observaba sus dedos, quería sentir la suave piel de él. Cada vez que repasaba su lengua, sentía su sabor, fresco, dulce, tan Eren.

Se había separado de esos labios para decirles adiós, adiós para siempre. Él vivió por años independientemente de quiénes lo recordaran. Es decir, su hermana bajo su mismo techo lo recordaba y aún así, habían construido una familia. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que vivir atado a ese pasado? ¿Por qué Eren lo había encontrado y empujado a esta situación? ¿Cuál era el sentido? Ya había hecho lo que tenía qué, no necesitaba más de aquello. Su vida pasada comenzó y terminó, es un libro que ya se cerró. La historia de una importante figura que sólo puede ser recordada, pero no alterada, modificada, ni reescrita. Terminada.

Pero aún así, las imágenes se reproducían en su memoria, inevitablemente, inalterables. Todas y cada una de las vivencias que tuvo luego. De día se distraía deambulando en su forma de titán por todo el mundo, exterminando a los que quedaban, de noche, se encerraba a pensar en él. En que ya no podría volver a ser amado por él, ni ser necesitado. Infinitos eran los segundos en que los zumbidos en sus oídos comenzaban como frases dichas por Eren, pero no tenían final. No había conclusión en aquellas palabras que le decía, y él moría por saberlo. Deseos que pedía, y que jamás se volverían realidad.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, cada noche se encerraba y apretaba todo su cuerpo en busca del recuerdo de su calor, uno a uno sus sentidos se encendían al soñarlo a su lado, fantaseando con una presencia que… Ya no existía más. Y entonces los colores desaparecían a su alrededor y podía liberarse. Lo suyo no era derramar lágrimas, hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y estaba muy acostumbrado a las muertes, pero a esa no. No a la de él, no con el recuerdo de Eren a flor de piel. Toda su fortaleza se manifestaba cuando, estando al borde de acabar con su vida, en su mente escuchaba su voz, veía su sonrisa, rememoraba su calidez.

Tenía que salir adelante, solo.

No tenía sentido para él, decir que no quería estar a su lado.

.

.

Caminaba feliz, con las manos en sus bolsillos por las calles de la ciudad. Había dejado a su pequeño rubio Armin en su casa luego de la escuela, quería quedarse más tiempo con él, mimarlo y besarlo, pero él es muy responsable y tenía tareas que hacer. Del recuerdo de su pasado aprendió que no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo más sin estar a su lado. Entonces simplemente, movido por sus impulsos, se acercó a él en la biblioteca. No estaba en su naturaleza visitar la biblioteca escolar, solía hacerlo en la pública. La mejor excusa que su increíble y estratégico cerebro inventó fue _"¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar un libro de matemática aplicada que no sea éste, por favor?_ "; recuerda como los ojos celestes del pequeño se iluminaron y tomó el libro. " _Debe haber otro en el mismo lugar de dónde sacaste este_ ", cierto, Armin jamás fue tonto. " _Encontré este en un escritorio_ ", dijo con inocencia. Fue el mejor plan, se puede hablar de cualquier tema, si hay libros de por medio. Erwin apoyó su mentón en su mano y lo escuchó hablar, en voz baja, toda la tarde sobre libros, sobre los que más le gustaban, sobre los que más había odiado.

Luego, con la excusa de ayudarlo a estudiar, fue propiciando un nuevo acercamiento con él. Había ocasiones en las que se sorprendía de que el rubio tuviera las mismas reacciones a las que tuvo en el pasado, o usara frases parecidas para decir lo mismo. Más de una vez quiso lanzársele encima, quitarle toda la ropa y hacerlo suyo, exactamente como antes. Pero su _nuevo_ Armin era mucho más inocente, más delicado, era un niño que no había tenido que crecer de repente. Entonces la relación fue avanzando escalón a escalón, con pequeñas miradas dulces, guiños de ojos, a veces, guiado por el deseo de estar más cerca, dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del pequeño y sentía la delicadeza de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello. Hasta ese día que Armin le debía devolver unos apuntes que le había prestado. Él le agradeció con una tentadora sonrisa, y su autocontrol pudo hacer poco frente a él. Le tomó de las manos, las besó y lo miró a los ojos " _Armin te quiero_ ".

La persona que se paró delante suyo disolvió la nube de ensoñaciones que se formuló por encima de su cabeza.

\- Le-vi. - Separó en sílabas.

\- Entonces… Me recuerdas. - Concluyó y luego suspiró.

Esa era la sensación de la que quería olvidarse desde que fue ignorado.

\- Y tú a mí. - Señaló con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

En una cafetería cercana, Erwin se enteró, entre otros datos de interés, que ganaron la guerra contra los titanes. Pocos regresaron al interior de las murallas, entre ellos, su pequeño bombón. En su mente resonaron aquellas palabras " _cumplí la promesa que te hice, acabé con el enemigo_ ". Erwin sonrió.

\- Hay algo más importante que me gustaría escuchar ahora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué hay de Eren?

Levi miró a un lado, había usado unos días para pensar bien en qué hacer, respecto de eso.

\- El mocoso no ha vuelto a buscarme.

\- Fue lo que le pediste.

\- Tch… - Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón en su mano.

\- No puedes culparlo, Levi. - Resolucionó. - Dime… Si tú recordaras todo de él, y él no sabe de ti ni la mitad de las cosas que debería saber. ¿No te emocionarías por sus recuerdos? - Levi dio un sorbo a su café. - Aún así, él está esperando por ellos.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Le dijo a Hanji que te olvidaría con el pasar de los días. - Estiró sus labios. - Pero eso no se lo cree ni él.

Cierta ansiedad se generó en su interior. Tomó su cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le dejó dinero a Erwin. Dijo adiós y se fue.

Parecía avecinarse una tormenta, pero él sólo quería ir a buscarlo.

 _No quiero que me olvides._

.

.

Tomó su abrigo y salió a dar un paseo, estaba aburrido de hacer tarea. El día parecía empezar a nublarse, se maldijo por no haberle prestado atención al pronóstico del tiempo que debía haber visto en la mañana. Tan cálida que era la temperatura y ahora le ocurría esto cuando él salía. No podía ser.

Observó a su alrededor, las chicas caminaban preparando sus paraguas, los hombres miraban hacia arriba esperando que el agua comenzara a caer. Pero él sólo se detuvo y miró el cielo volverse cada vez más gris.

 _Tac, tac_.

Las pocas, pero grandes gotas comenzaron a caer en el pavimento, y en su cabeza. Se sentía tan idiota al estar tan deprimido. ¿Por qué no había hecho las cosas bien desde un principio? Nunca debió ir a cortarse el cabello, ni inmiscuirse con Hanji, ni… No podía engañarse, había soñado con él toda su vida. Luego de suspirar dos o tres veces seguidas, lo encontró exactamente frente a él.

\- Hola. - Dijo con tristeza.

\- Te estás mojando mucho, mocoso. - Levi se acercó más para que el paraguas también lo cubriera a él.

\- Ya estoy mojado, Levi-san. - Rió. - Úselo usted, que está seco. No quisiera que se moje.

\- ¿Vamos a caminar? - Invitó.

Eren asintió dudoso, la propuesta del pelinegro lo había entusiasmado, había algo raro, no parecía verse feliz, pero… De la nada había aparecido frente a él.

Levi caminaba a paso ligero, Eren caminaba detrás suyo, le seguía el ritmo. En silencio llegaron a la costa de la ciudad. Levi, aún bajo su paraguas contempló las olas rompiendo contra las rocas y la lluvia. El mar estaba agitado.

\- Aquí es dónde querías venir… ¿No?

Eren abrió sus ojos de par en par, y comprendió. Se sonrojó tímidamente, llevando su vista al mar.

\- Sí. - Dijo lentamente.

\- Lo he visto tantas veces, Eren. - Levi sólo miraba al frente y parpadeaba. - Siempre tenía tiempo para verlo.

\- Eso quiere decir que ganó.

\- No gané nada, Eren. - Tranquilo, explicó. - Volví a las murallas, tenía un mundo gigantesco, con las tierras de arena y las de hielo, kilómetros y kilómetros de océano, pero no tenía lo único que sentí mío.

\- Levi-san… - Llamó con un hilo de voz.

Lo escuchaba hablar, se escuchaba tranquilo. Pero su semblante era indescifrable, la conversación no estaba llevando un rumbo agradable, pero Levi estaba siendo particularmente lento.

\- Dime Eren. ¿Sabes cuántos años viví? - Eren lo miró, la lluvia parecía estar a punto de detenerse. - Viví 82 años. - Hizo una pausa.

Tantos años pasó Levi, ahogado en reproches. Le contó a Eren su historia, luego de exterminar a todos los titanes, hubo un tiempo en que se aisló de todos. No le quedó nadie. Estuvo solo y pensando en todo, por mucho tiempo. Un día de sol, decidió salir y caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Murmuraban a sus pasos "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", pero él no era eso. Él era un simple humano, que aconsejaba pensar en las decisiones que se toman para luego no arrepentirse, sea cuál sea el resultado y ahí estaba él. Detrás de todo eso, corría en un oscuro túnel sin fin, el arrepentimiento lo había alcanzado. Pero nadie sabía todos los sentimientos que guardó en su corazón.

Unos nobles comentaron que se sentirían muy orgullosos si Levi eligiera a una de sus hijas como esposa. Eren tragó pesado al escuchar aquello. La reina Historia promovió la formación de familias numerosas para la reconquista del mundo. Sabía que de no tener pareja y a su edad, lo perseguirían por siempre de no hacerlo. Y así fue, contrajo matrimonio, con una de las bellas hijas de esos nobles, pero no sólo era bella. También era inteligente. Ella adoraba escucharlo hablar sobre la legión de reconocimiento, sobre la última expedición y sobre Eren Jaeger.

\- Levi-san… - Eren le tomó la mano, se sentía envenenado de celos. - Se casó… Con… Alguien más.

No era muy trascendente para Eren que lo amara a él, su cuerpo había pertenecido a otra persona. No podía tolerarlo, estaba enojado.

Levi lo ignoró y continuó hablándole de lo que vivió. Ella era una buena compañera, siempre trataba de complacerlo en todo y… Que sea una mujer autosuficiente le aliviaba en muchos sentidos. Tuvo tres hijos: el más pequeño se llamó Eren. El castaño se ruborizó un poco al escuchar aquello, pero seguía sintiendo electricidad por sobre su piel, sus pensamientos se desviaron un poco " _¿En qué estuve pensando cuando… Morí ¡Se lo entregué en bandeja a otra!_ "

\- No quiero escuchar más, Levi-san. - Pidió dolido. La lluvia se detuvo y Levi cerró su paraguas.

\- Los años pasaron, tuve nietos. Tres nietos hombres y dos nietas mujeres. - Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en todo el relato.

\- Basta… Levi-san.

\- A la vista del mundo, tuve una vida hermosa. Digna de envidia, no podía ser de otra forma… Era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. - Escupió con asco. - En realidad no sé si en algún momento ella sospechó que jamás podría amarla. Igual se quedó a mi lado.

\- ¡Deténgase! - Verdaderamente Eren no quería escuchar más. Se sentía herido.

\- Pero… ¿Sabes qué? - Se calmó de nuevo. - Yo solamente, pensaba en ti, y cada vez que me acostaba a dormir… Quería despertarme a tu lado.

\- ¿Eh? - El cielo se abrió en fragmentos a la vez que Eren escuchó aquello.

\- Fuiste tan estúpido allá atrás, Eren. - Lo insultó. - ¡No sabes! - Se sentó en un banco, a unos pocos pasos. - ¡No sabes lo felices que merecíamos ser!

\- Levi-san, espere… - Lo siguió y se quedó de pie frente a él.

\- ¡Pero no tuviste mejor idea que morirte! - Le gritó. - ¡Moriste en mis manos! Si lo pienso aún me puedo ver perdiéndome de tu calor para siempre ¿Lo entiendes?

Y Eren lo entendió. Murió y lo dejó solo. Por tanto tiempo, en un mundo que de repente se había vuelto enorme.

¿Qué somos los humanos? Puntos, puntos distribuidos en un basto universo. Aún junto a los titanes, seguiríamos siéndolo. Nacemos, pasamos por diferentes vivencias típicas, tenemos felicidad, tenemos que luchar contra determinados duelos, despedidas, por conseguir hacer realidad nuestros sueños para luego postrarnos en una cama y decir "He tenido una buena vida". Y Levi está parado frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos esperando que le diga que si lo entiende y que no puede repararlo. Pedir perdón era inútil, Levi ya había vivido y muerto.

\- Escuche… - Eren bajó la mirada. - Yo, jamás preví que llegaríamos a ese momento en que el adiós duró para siempre.

\- No estabas... ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- ¡Aquí estoy, Levi-san! - Eren se sentó en su falda y tomó su rostro con delicadeza. Lo acarició rozando sus narices. - Si usted me quiere ahora, yo…

\- Eren, lo único que no tenías que hacer era morir. - Se dejó seducir por las pequeñas manos de Eren y entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Ya lo hice, Levi-san… - Trató de mantener la distancia, aún muriéndose de ganas de besarlo.

\- Yo no merezco estar cerca de ti… - Concluyó adormilado en los brazos de Eren.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se separó de repente, sin levantarse de las piernas de Levi, quién lo agarró fuertemente de la cintura en algún momento y le impidió alejarse aún más. - ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Levi-san! - Le gritó de cerca. - ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para ser felices juntos!

\- ¡¿No entiendes que moriste bajo mi mando?! - Le gritó. - ¡Ni siquiera tu capa pude guardar! ¡La que llevabas era de Mikasa! ¡No dejé nada de ti! ¡Te devoré entero! - Le miró con sus afilados ojos grises.

\- ¡Ahora estoy vivo! ¡Míreme! - Eren respiró hondo. - ¡Respiro! - Gritó.

Sí, respira. Y la única forma de sentir su respiración teniéndolo cerca. Levi, violentamente, lo pegó a su cuerpo y le devoró la boca. Lo apretó contra él, con sus brazos. Sin esperar, arrítmicamente metió su lengua en la boca de Eren, tenía hambre, sed de él.

Eren se dejó hacer, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo arder bajo su ropa mojada. Hace unos días él había besado a Levi, pero no se compraba a esto. _Ser besado por él_ es el equivalente que estar en alta mar a merced de un remolino. Con su corriente podía hacerte estremecer, con su fuerza te hacía querer desvanecerte en esa cálida y ávida cavidad.

Levi se separó, al ver el rostro de Eren sonrojado y escuchar sus jadeos, lo buscó de nueva cuenta con esa pasión incontrolable. Ese deseo que sólo Eren desata en lo más profundo y que se extiende hasta la superficie de su cuerpo. Esa sensación que conocía tan bien del pasado, es la de llegar a la temperatura máxima que su cuerpo puede y permitirse fundirse en el cuerpo de Eren. La sensación de sentirse uno con él. Eren se separó con dificultad.

\- Levi-san. - Levi depositaba suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios y sus mejillas. - ¿No estaba enojado conmigo?

\- Sí. - Sentenció cerca de su oído con su sensual voz.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me aleja fríamente de usted? - Luego gimió, Levi le estaba besando bajo su oreja.

\- Por que te amo, Eren.

El castaño se sentó pasando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Levi, apoyándose firmemente sobre su pelvis. Bajó el cierre de su campera y tomó las manos del otro para colocarlas en su cadera, quería que lo tocara. Tomó los labios de Levi lentamente, de forma sexy, alejándose un poco para que él no pudiera alcanzarlos, a veces.

Levi no era un hombre de rodeos. Pero en este tipo de situaciones, adoraba estar en el juego de Eren, enredado en sus brazos y sintiéndolo sonreír.

No podía negar lo evidente, lo deseó cada día que pasaron separados. El adolescente sabía como ponerlo a babear por sus labios y su cuerpo, sabía como prenderlo de su forma de amar.

Conforme el deseo creía, sus cuerpos lograban una mayor superficie de contacto al reacomodarse para tocarse enteramente. Eren, sentado encima de Levi, tomaba el control de los besos, sintiendo cómo Levi descontrolaba sus caricias en su piel, bajo su remera.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta y pronto comenzó a sentir su cuerpo endurecerse.

\- ¿Estás loco, Eren? - Detuvo sus fogosos y húmedos besos, alejándolo un poco. - Espera.

\- Sí, Levi-san, loco por usted. Lo amo. - Dijo busconeando sus labios de nuevo.

\- No, eres menor de edad. Tus padres me matarán. - Separó a Eren de su abrazo.

\- Hm… En el pasado no le importó que yo fuera menor… - Jugó un poco con su voz, para seducirlo. - Incluso, en ese momento era aún más mayor que ahora.

\- El pasado, es el pasado. - Declaró sin saber bien lo que estaba diciendo. - No quiero acelerar las cosas.

\- Al menos… ¿Podría besarme de nuevo? - Pidió, entornando su mirada de cachorro mojado.

.

 _Así fue que me permití caer por él. Le devoré la boca, le toqué un poco el trasero y le prometí que haría todo lo que él me pidiera, excepto separarlo de mí. Esta vez, él sería mío y para siempre. Le sorprendió enterarse que Mikasa era mi hermana menor, inmediatamente quiso venir conmigo, para volver a verla. Me dijo que esa noche su padre no regresaría del hospital. Que, por favor, al salir del bar fuera por él. "¿Qué cosas quieres convencerme de que haga, mocoso?". Su respuesta fue "sólo quiero estar contigo, en este mundo que forjaste para mí y que no tiene titanes, ni murallas", necesito saber que siempre será de esta manera._

* * *

Hola a todos!

Esta historia surgió poco antes de comenzarla, cuando pensaba detenidamente en quién Levi podría usar el líquido para hacer titán. Enseguida se me vino a la mente, lo que había ocurrido con Grisha y Eren, se me arrugó todo el corazón de solamente pensarlo. Conforme pasaban los días iba acabando la idea, y apareció el capítulo 78, lo que me dio el pie para comenzarla.  
Para hacer el lemon, me gustaba la idea esta de... Ukes dominantes. Que Eren tenga a Levi lamiéndole los pies me encantó, así como que sea atrevido y novedoso cada vez que tenían que tener sexo. De igual forma, luego volvieron los roles característicos: Levi es un buen seme.  
Levi del presente iba a tener un mejor humor, en un principio el final de capítulo 1 terminaba con un psicotrauma en Eren, ya que Levi reía y le hacía un chiste. Pero después me arrepentí, jaja. Era impactante.  
Me dio mucha risa colocar a Auruo como un borracho que hablaba habitualmente con Levi. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo a él.  
No me gustó romperle el corazón a Hanji así T_T, pero bueno, me gusta la pareja que hace con Mike o con Moblit, y es bueno usar diferentes parejas, es entretenido. Igual el erumin.  
Pensé en Mikasa un poco como "mala". Ella bien podría haber inducido a su hermano mayor a los recuerdos tiempo atrás, pero aún conservaba esos sentimientos familiares por Eren. Durante muchos años estuvo enojada con Levi por eso. Tenía sentido para mí que considere que no merecía estar cerca de Eren. Incluso el mismo Levi se sentía así. Motivo por el cuál renunció a él en un primer momento.  
Quise que Lev aclarara sus cuestiones junto a Erwin, ya que es una persona de confianza para él y... A modo de representar esa relación que ellos forjaron y, al parecer ya terminó.  
Qué dolor me dio que Levi le dijera a Eren que se casó y tuvo hijos *escalofrío. Pienso que el drama estuvo justo, ni muy muy, ni tan tan. Un poco de sufrimiento no viene mal.

Espero de corazón les haya gustado, y una y mil veces, gracias por haberla leído.

Julieta.-


End file.
